Sinfully Sweet
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: Kagome returns home to indulge herself in one of mankind's weaknesses.


Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime. They belong to their respective owners.

After a long, three week trip in the Warring States Era, Kagome returned home, much to the dismay of her first and favorite travelling companion, Inuyasha. Upon entering her home she had noticed her family gone. A note left on the kitchen counter holding the family's whereabouts.

_On vacaction in Osaka._

_Love Mom_

The young woman, not long turned 18, had made her way to her familiar, yet unfamiliar, room where she set about unpacking the necessary essentials. Soon after her shower, the blue-black-haired teenager,donned in her favorite pair of pajamas, was indulging in one of her favorite pastimes.

Sensuous yet pleasing to the palate. Healthy yet unhealthy in large quantities to the physical physique. Tantalizing yet euphoric. A simple yet guilty pleasure. Diamonds might be a woman's best friend but the precious commodity had nothing on a woman's lover: Chocolate. Kagome, in short, was in Heaven. How could something so insignificant looking in appearance make a person feel so guilty and innocent at the same time? Kagome let each perfectly shaped milk chocolatesquare melt slowly on her tongue. Letting herself savor the smooth liquid velvet. Not five minutes into her indulgence did Inuyasha come through her window. Kagome ignored him and concentrated on the piece of rapidly melting cocoa housed inside her mouth.

Inuyasha watched the girl turned woman move her mouth slightly in different directions with her eyes closed. Didn't she know he was here?

"Kagome?"

Said girl made no move to answer or gave any indication that she was aware of his presence. Inuyasha eyed the girl curiously and upon further inspection of her bed noticed the open gold wrappers lined in silver. Some of them were still closed. The hanyou reached across Kagome to grab a piece to investigate its contents only to have Kagome place her hand on his arm, abruptly halting his actions. Kagome opened her eyes to stare into the confused honey gold orbs of her best friend and secret lover. Not even he knew of her love for him. For three years she had kept him in the dark. She cleared her throat to get rid of the chocolate so she could speak.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha withdrew his arm from her grasp and reached inside his kimono. Gently he dropped the school book onto her stomach with a soft plop.

"Thought you might need it."

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled softly at his poorly attempted 'keh' and the cute blush that tinged his cheeks. Lately there had been no fire behind their arguements. Only the small ones when they were joking around. Inuyasha wasn't as rough around the edges as he used to be.

Inuyasha pointed to the many wrappers on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate."

"Oh."

Of course he knew what it was, having her explain it to him, but had no idea what it tasted like. She had brought it to the past but he had let the other eat it, mainly Shippo. Kagome dislodged the book from her person to sit up and patted the bed beside her, telling him to sit. Once Inuyasha planted himself beside her did she proceed to shove a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Don't chew. Let it melt."

Inuyasha did as told but couldn't for the life of him figure out why this little piece of whatever it was make Kagome look like she did when he had first arrived. Kagome seemed to be a little disappointed as his reaction but it was Inuyasha she was dealing with. Inuyasha panicked at her expression and scent.

"Was I supposed to do something?"

Kagome shook her head softly, hair falling over her shoulders in a black mass. "No."

Inuyasha eyed the girl suspiciously. She had been acting stranger than normal lately. After a rendezvous with Kikyo, Kagome would get clingy and not withdraw from him like she usually did. If he wasn't completely dense he would have missed that she was actually touching him more. Only a few 'accidental' brushes against his side or hand. And her scent had also changed. He supposed it was due to her growing up but as time passed he began to get an inkling that the girl from the future was in love with him. And he didn't know why. Opportunity had presented itself.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome quit looking at the carpet to stare into Inuyasha's eyes questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Do you...How do you feel about me?"

All train of thought stopped for Kagome. Leave it to Inuyasha to not beat around the bush and be blunt and direct.

"I suppose, as a friend, that I love you, as a friend."

Inuyasha sniffed the air delicately and shook his head, smirking. "Liar." He chastised gently.

Kagome looked away guiltily. "The truth?"

She could see Inuyasha nod in her peripheral vision. "I love you. I always have but I know there is no room for me in your heart as long as Kikyo occupies it."

Kagome missed the hurtful look on his face and barely registered his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Me and Kikyo are no more. I didn't want to jeopardize my feelings because I never knew how you felt about me. I thought you were just being my friend. I..I'm..."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I need to."

"But..."

Inuyasha silenced Kagome with his mouth. She couldn't believe he was kissing her, after all these years. The young half demon ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission, causing her to gasp and clutch his sleeves. Inuyasha's tongue delved deep into her mouth, tasting her. The chocolate she had been eating was still remnant in places. All too soon Inuyasha pulled back and stared into Kagome's glossy expresso eyes. Inuyasha licked his lips and smirked.

Kagome blushed. "What is it?"

Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder to whisper huskily in her ear.

"You are sinfully sweet."


End file.
